TrickoTreat!
by Slytherin Head
Summary: A new world, new customs, how will our group of traveler handle the situation? One-shot! Mild-swearing on Kuro-puppy's part.


_Disclaimer- If I owned Tsubasa RC it would probably be filled with nothing but KuroxFai fan service. Since it's not, then I think it's safe to assume I DON'T OWN TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLES. The wonderful group know as CLAMP are the proud owners._

A/N- I come with you with an early Halloween treat! Just like "In your dreams..." this small one-shot was also inspired by the wonderful Makiyan and her vinieta 13. Go check out her profile on deviantart. Her vinietas are hilarious!

Thanks to my beta debjunk for her help on this, she's awesome beyond belief.

Please review, I would love to know if I did a good enough job on this. Thanks!

* * *

Fai was really excited for tonight. Tonight there were going to be costumes, candy and parties! The kids had already gotten their costumes for the night's events; even Mokona was going to dress up as well. The only person not dressing up was Kurogane; he didn't want anything to do with the holiday the people of this world celebrated. Fai on the other hand, wanted to dress up. Why let the kids have all the fun? Besides, they were told that people who dressed up got sweets, and his sweet tooth had been bugging him for some time now.

The only problem was, he didn't know what to dress up as. He had seen all the costumes at the store where the kids had gotten theirs, but nothing caught his eye. He wanted something cool, something original, something that would get him a lot of candy.

It would soon be dark enough for them to start going out and knock door-to-door asking for sweets, and Fai was getting desperate to find a good costume. The house was quiet as the kids took a small nap to rest before staying out most of the night, and Kurogane was taking a shower after training all morning.

Looking at their clothes from the other countries they had traveled to, the blond mage tried choosing one of his previous attires to use for the night. Halloween, he wondered if other worlds had this holiday too, or if it was just this one. Celes didn't have anything like this, and the kids had said that their country hadn't either. From the disgusted look the red-eye ninja had given him when he had asked if Nihon had Halloween, Fai had to guess they didn't.

"Too bad," Fai said to himself as he continued to look through the bag of clothes. "If Nihon had Halloween, then Kuro-wanwan wouldn't be so grumpy. He would have gotten a lot of candy as a little Kuro-baby and then he would be happy."

His search came to an end as he opened up the last of the bags. "This will do!" Finding the rest of the items to go with the outfit, Fai quickly got dressed and went to wake the kids and Mokona up.

o_o O_o :O XD :D

The small group of travelers stood outside the apartments where they were staying at as they waited for Kurogane to step out so they could begin their search for candy.

"Are you ready, Hime, Mokona?" Syaoran asked. He didn't want the Princess to get sick from the cool weather. Mokona also, if Mokona got sick, then they would not be able to leave the world they were in till the small creature was healthy again.

"YUP!" Was the happy response from both of them. They were so excited to be out and having some fun instead of running away from danger.

"By the way... What an amazing costume, Fai-san!" Syaoran said as he looked at what the older man was wearing. The head-gear was slipping slightly from his head. The cloak was dragging slightly, but Fai had managed to tie it so the rest of the armor could be seen. The pants had been tricky to keep up, but after a while he got the belt to keep them up. It wouldn't do for his pants to fall while they were walking.

"It's very look-alike!" Sakura said admiring the mages costume.

"Thanks."

Mokona jumped on Fai's shoulder and took a closer look at the outfit. "Puu~!"

While the kids and Mokona continued to admire the costume, a roar and stomping could be heard coming from their building. Before any of them knew what had happened, Kurogane was chasing Fai around the parking lot.

"HEY YA! GIMME MY DAMM CLOTHES BACK!" The angry ninja screamed as he chased the mage. He hadn't been able to find any of his clothes and had to settle for a barrel that just happened to be in their apartment.

"Kyaa~!"

"Kyaa~!" Mokona mimicked Fai.

o_o O_o :O XD :D

"In the end Kurogane-san got more candies..." Syaoran said with a slight disappointment in his voice. Sakura and he had only managed to get a handful of candies. A lot of the other people found it hard to get candies too with Kurogane around.

"He's going to catch a cold..." Sakura worriedly said. How Kurogane could stand the cold wind she didn't know.

"WAAAAH~! Give me one, Kuro-man?" Fay whined as he kept looking at the barrel that was filled to the brim with candy. The women had practically thrown the candy (and themselves) every time they saw Kurogane.

Looking bored, and slightly proud of himself, Kurogane said, "Hm... NOPE."


End file.
